Some people suffer from poor eyesight or a disability of the eyes. As a result a person may not be able to clearly see a keypad or a display of a mobile wireless communications device. Thus, operating the mobile wireless communications device may be difficult, for example, such when attempting to read the display, or manually enter text or commands.
Moreover, many motor vehicle accidents occur as a result of a driver operating a motor vehicle and mobile wireless communications device at a same time. A motor vehicle driver may easily have their eyes distracted from a roadway to read the display or type a message on the keypad.